1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinets in which portable fire extinguishers may be positioned for convenient access in case of a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have provided cabinets in which portable fire extinguishers may be positioned, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,910 wherein a cabinet with a hinged door is provided with oppositely disposed pressure plates normally engaging the sides of the extinguisher therein, the arrangement is such that removal of the enxtinguisher actuates an alarm controlled by the pressure plates normally engaging the sides of the extinguisher therein.
The prior art includes several devices which support or otherwise hold fire extinguishers and incorporate alarm devices actuated by movement of the supporting devices, for example hooks on which the fire extinguishers can be suspended. See U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,683,260, 2,754,498, 2,965,890, 3,145,375 and 3,644,920.
The present invention provides a cabinet with a transparent drop front and built in alarm means which is actuated when the drop front is moved to permit the fire extinguisher to be removed from the cabinet.